


Stir Up the Beast

by allodo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Psychological Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: Percival Graves在执行公务期间被人跟踪并找上门来,Gellert Grindelwald直接来到Graves的公寓打算替换身份，但是在读取记忆的时候突然在记忆中见到了熟悉的人。





	Stir Up the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> ao3存文，首发lofter,随缘居

Percival Graves从昏迷中醒来，眼前的光亮几乎可以灼伤他的眼睛，脸上一片火辣辣的疼痛，那个匿名的入侵者放过了他的眉骨，但是拔掉了他的一颗臼齿。他从来没有经历过这种濒临绝望的感觉，入侵者用了他都无法解读的魔法，带着异国的语调，就让他的头部遭到了重击，他喉咙里充满了血腥味，无法分辨时间和方向。他在倒下去的时候一定磕到了走廊里的矮柜，他的膝盖因此发出钝痛。他被结实的绑在木制的座椅中，动弹不得。

“你是谁？你想要干什么？”Percival努力睁大双眼，想要从朦胧的泪水中辨认那个入侵的暴徒。

回应他的是嗤笑，仿佛他的问题十分愚蠢。

“我想要你的钱包，Percival Graves先生。”

Percival立刻想要大笑，如果他的嘴角没有疼的那么厉害的话。一个疯狂而愚蠢的入侵者，如果他想要他的钱包，他现在应该已经带着他的钱消失了，这年头什么稀奇的事情都有。他的表情一定充满了嘲讽和不屑，对面的人马上做了补充：

“当然不只是你的钱包，”Percival能听到纸业被翻动的声音，十分突兀和奇怪，仿佛那个狂徒为了劫财不惜了解他所有的信息似的。

“还有你的身份。”狂徒的声音中充满了傲慢，故意将所有的重点都留在最后。Percival Graves是负责安全的专家，他立刻想到需要支援，他一个人对抗不了这个阴云密布，语调里都浸透了疯狂的男人。

“什么身份？美国魔法国会魔法安全部长？这个名字真长，不如送你算了。”Percival Graves漫不经心的说，他需要更多的信息来了解这个绑架犯和入侵者。

“还有你的记忆，如果你不介意的话。”对于一个绑匪，他的语气过于循循善诱，仿佛Percival Graves的智商和反应已经跟不上他的速度。Percival无法抑制住自己睁大眼睛，他几乎意识到入侵者的目的。

“什么？你想要成为我？”Percival Graves握紧了椅子的扶手，“你进不了魔法国会的，我们有专门负责的安全部门……”

“怎么，他们如此能干，甚至帮自己的部长武装到了牙齿？”金发的绑匪发出了调侃的大笑，考虑到Percival Graves被拔掉的臼齿而十分得意，“很抱歉冒犯了你。”他毫无歉意的说。

“我的家是受到保护的，没有人跟踪过我，知道这个地址的人都是我的朋友，他们会发现我不见了的。”Percival知道威胁这样一个男人是一个不明智的举动，他需要保护自己，就算这个绑匪需要记忆，也需要时间提取。他需要留着力气给自己争取时间。

“没错，”绑匪反而洋洋得意，“所以你从不检查你的朋友们，而我已经因为工作原因来拜访这个公寓很多次了。”

“你喝了复方汤剂？”Percival Graves难以置信，这种药物非常难以熬制，更别提更难找的原材料了。要在那么长的时间里，完完全全变成另一个人，而且根据情况变成不同的人，这简直难以想象。

“我不需要复方汤剂就能变成你，而你都分不清哪个是自己，”绑匪翘了翘一边的嘴角，显得桀骜不驯，“我们最好不要过于关注我计划中的可行性问题，我们来解决一下你的问题怎么样，部长先生？”

金发的绑匪突然将一根极其古怪的魔杖举了起来，Percival Graves难以抑制的将目光对上了绑匪的眼睛，但是他马上意识到自己犯了一个愚蠢的错误。

“摄神取念！”

Percival还没有来得及封闭自己的大脑，就绝望的看着眼前的画面一幅幅闪过。

第二塞勒姆的海报……Tina的降职让他不安……美国魔法国会议长邀请他一起喝咖啡，他重视议长的意见……安全部的任务总结报告已经提交……

“够了！”Percival大叫，他希望自己喊得足够大声，但是静音咒阻隔了公寓里发生的一切，他发现自己带着椅子翻倒在地，他的肩膀也因此受了伤，脑袋重重地磕到了地板。

“放松，部长先生，把自己砸晕过去并不是什么好主意。”金发的绑匪走到了灯光下，他的脸因为背光而无法清楚的辨认，Percival勉强抬起头，只能辩认出绑匪的发色是那种金属一样的浅金。即使他从来没有见过这个人，也完全知道自己毫无胜算。这是一个彻头彻尾的野心家，他魔力强大并且毫不掩饰。

“我希望你作为一个安全部长，至少在大脑封闭术方面有所作为，”绑匪慵懒的说，仿佛他的魔咒是那么的容易破解，而他对Percival Graves的反抗曾经有很大期待，“显然我错了，你们这群美国佬，也就在自大方面占尽优势。”

Percival Graves有些呛咳，一直侧翻在地并不是他想要的，他需要挣脱绳子。但是有些事情不需要挣脱绳子也能做到。他开始大声的咳嗽，呼吸不畅。

“真抱歉，”绑匪伸出手来，椅子带着Percival Graves从地面立了起来。“我忽略你喉咙里都是血了。”他看上去真的很抱歉。

一旦Percival坐正，他马上意识到他没有办法挪动椅子，根本无法带着椅子给对方的腹部和大腿猛然一击，他绝望又失控的扭动身体，但是椅子丝毫不动。他抬头愤恨的瞪着绑匪，却发现绑匪大笑出声。

“你真让我失望，”绑匪再次举起魔杖，“我们再试试？”

Percival Graves压根没有听到摄神取念，为此他再次咒骂自己的不小心……

一扇精致的门扉打开，他紧张的步入会场，这是他第一次主持安全部的会议……老福特对他鼓励的笑了……他推开侧门，这是个大型的会议，世界上所有的重要巫师都会到场……他坐在第三排的位置，一位赤色头发的巫师转过头来……

Percival抬起头来，注意到绑匪主动停下了摄神取念，他完全不知道发生了什么。

绑匪仔细的研究Percival Graves的脸，带着一种不可思议的刺痛和探究的神色，仿佛他被什么东西蛰了一下所以暂时退缩似的。Percival想要嘲笑自己，这个狂徒的力量几乎无人可敌，怎么可能决定退缩。

“Percival Graves先生，我改变主意了，”绑匪马上提出了新的交易，仿佛这自始至终都是一场公平交易，“如果你详细的，自愿的把那次会议的记忆都交给我，我会放你走，当然你醒来的时候会在一个陌生的地方，不记得我，也不记得你自己。”

Percival Graves大笑出声，他突然意识到自己原来早已无路可退，无处可躲，明天一早，这个人就会变成他，不管他TM的用的什么方法变成另外一个人，魔法国会的人都会被他骗得团团转，甚至都不会有丝毫的怀疑，整个美国的魔法界都会成为这个野心家的工具。而他将会毫无声息的躯体腐烂，无人问津。可他还能做什么呢？

“我不知道你到底想要干什么，别把我当什么都不懂的小孩子，你不过是承诺让我死的轻松一点。”他几乎为这个提议笑出眼泪。

“你的确不知道，这只是一个小小的奖励，只要你把你所有的关于Albus Dumbledore的记忆都交给我，我可以考虑让你活下去。这是一个提议，”绑匪双手自然地摊开，显示自己十分真诚，“当然，如果你不接受，我也可以拿到所有我想要拿到的记忆，只不过我们两个人不会都同意那是个愉快的过程。”

Percival 注视着绑匪的眼睛，他看到了一种奇妙的迫切，这种情绪如此真实到让他同意了对方的提议。他知道如果侥幸活下去，自己也永远都不会脱离绑匪的掌控。但是现在，他还没有理由放弃希望，这只是一个绑匪而已，即使他的结局已定，他还有机会，只要他能找到绑匪的突破点，他就可以赢得所有。

他点了点头，一根水晶制成的小瓶靠近了他的太阳穴。一缕银色的记忆被提取出来，绑匪几乎是轻柔的，小心翼翼的承接记忆，放到矮凳上，然后他打开了一个随身布袋，从里面掏出了一个圆圆的冥想盆。

Percival Graves看着绑匪将小瓶中的记忆倒入冥想盆，它轻柔的旋转，变成了一团亮银色的东西。

绑匪再次满意的笑起来，他用魔杖指着Percival Graves。Percival等待着最终的裁决，绝望的等待着，直到他从椅子上脱离出来，双手马上被铐在身前，绑匪控制着他的动作，他被迫的机械的走到冥想盆前。

“我可不能把你留在这里，我需要个导游，”他快活的笑着，Percival意识到他的笑容与之前的完全不同，“你得给我做个介绍。”

他们一同栽了进去。

当Percival Graves站在会议室门口时，他发现金发绑匪正在饶有兴致地阅读会议进程，讲座安排，和讲座地址。

他们没有等多久，马上一位年轻很多的Percival Graves出现在楼梯处，他穿着一件黑色的旅行斗篷，袖口有着白色的镶边，他刚刚升职不久，对于维护大型会议的安全有些紧张。虽然这是在伊法魔尼魔法学校历年举行的会议，这次对于他来说，依然规模盛大到使人印象深刻。

“终于，”金发绑匪发出一声感叹。

他们跟随着年轻的黑发的Percival Graves来到第三排，金发绑匪坐到黑发Percival Graves的旁边。而年长的Percival也机械的坐了下来。即使是在这种时候，钳制Percival Graves的魔咒也依然没有丝毫的放松。他转头敏锐的观察着这个不寻常的绑匪，他究竟是谁？为什么他仅仅因为看到了Albus Dumbledore就改变了主意？他现在还能做什么来争取到丝毫活下去的希望？

他惊骇的看到绑匪向前方伸出手，几乎是温柔的，好像他想把一缕赤红色的头发从椅背的挤压中解脱出来，那头赤红色的头发泛着姜色的光泽，而绑匪的眼睛似乎黏在了上面。

Percival Graves想要再次嘲笑自己的错觉，这种狂徒和野心家怎么可能有这心情呢？

但是一声身后传来的清脆的“你过的怎么样，Albus Dumbledore教授”打破了这种离奇的平静，前方的变形术教授回过头来，以为是黑发的Percival Graves打招呼的他抱歉的笑了笑，眼睛里的闪烁着令人愉悦的尴尬感，蓝色的闪闪发光的眼睛消弭了当时因为安保问题而不安的Percival Graves所有的紧张，他虽然那时还并不认识他，但是他的眼睛和嘴角都透露着善意，让他觉得对方值得信赖。

Percival Graves难以置信的听到了一声低沉压抑的“嗨”从绑匪的嘴里滑出来，仿佛错觉。

“他总算把胡子刮了，”绑匪喃喃自语，“感谢上帝，它总是遮住他的下巴，看看现在，他多年轻啊。”

Percival Graves觉得今晚自从被打，摄神取念之后，自己还没这么晕眩过。这人到底是谁？为什么他好像很熟悉Albus Dumbledore？

“老天啊，我都不敢相信他居然肯从英国那边挪窝出来，”绑匪依然没有停下来，仿佛Percival Graves是个不可多得的听众，“看他的浅蓝色的衬衣和黑色的长袍，真称他的眼睛和头发。”

Percival Graves觉得自己的接受能力已经被搅成了一锅粥。他不清楚是这句话的功力还是摄神取念的残留影响。

会议很快开始，主持会议的诺娃教授短暂的介绍了一下欧洲的变形术发展，几位演讲人调侃了一会儿德国的巫师权利运动，甚至还表示佩服领头人格林德沃的魄力。一位年纪很大的老巫师讲解了一会儿稀缺的魔法生物，所有人都在轻松的笑。而Percival注意到绑匪恢复了他的傲慢和冷漠，先前的温和短暂的如同暴风雨，而现在所有的人，无论他们有多么声名远扬，魔法的造诣有多么高超，都只能如同高温一样让他厌烦，仿佛没有一个主讲人值得他的注意。

直到那位赤红色长发的教授站起来，Percival Graves马上注意到绑匪的突如其来的专注。

Albus Dumbledore教授走向讲台，他的下巴上有一道沟，脸庞很显然被打理过，他的长发有些微卷。而当他站上讲台的那一刻，他温和的扫视和微笑，显示出他面对几百人的自信和怡然自得，Percival想他果然是教授的典范。而那个绑匪自然地靠上椅背，翘起了腿。

“我们很多人都注意到了德国的事情，”Albus Dumbledore开始了他的演讲，“不得不说，他们走的路完全与我们不同。”他低沉了一瞬，吸引了所有人的注意，“但是，我觉得我们需要警惕。”

Percival注意到绑匪笑着点了点头。

“当然，我来这里不只是为了提出我们所有人需要警惕，而是一个更实际的问题，如何防范这位格林德沃。”

台下的一位男巫提出了不同的意见，

“为什么我们要警惕他？他只是在德国搞运动，教训了他们的部长而已。”

“是的，诺拉，他目前在德国，但是仅仅是目前而已。”

男巫的表情显示他没有被说服。

“正如所有人看到的，他只是在德国惹出了很多事端，但是重要的是，我们从来都只能读到他个人的消息，我们不清楚有多少人参与了他的组织，仿佛他只是一个人，可是这并不是真相。他有效地掩盖了他的同伙。”Albus Dumbledore走到了台前。他和观众的距离马上拉近了。他十分真诚恳切。

“我们只是知道他的事迹，却从来不知道他的长相。”教授走到了台前。

Percival难以理解的看到绑匪笑着摇了摇头，仿佛不认同这句话。

“这就意味着，他可能现在就坐在听众席上。”Albus Dumbledore眨了眨眼睛，台下的观众们集体发出了惊讶的抽气声。

绑匪终于大笑出声。他被这句话真切的逗乐了，而不是因为其他人被吓到的愚蠢反应。

“当然，我很确定他并没有心情出席这次会议，”Albus Dumbledore笑着说，“因为在场的所有人都已经经过了仔细的甄别，这就是我今天的议题，高级变形术的应用和破解。”

观众们谅解的笑起来，他们喜欢这种有趣的开题。年轻的Percival Graves也同样被这个议题吸引了。而坐在另一边的美国魔法国会议长也坐直了身体。

“……基于以上原因，虽然有人会每隔一个小时往自己喉咙里灌下复方汤剂，所以对于格林德沃这样一个魔力强劲的巫师来说，变形术才是他的制胜法宝。”

“哈！”绑匪大叫了一声，他声音里透着激烈的情绪，眼睛里完全是疯狂的赞赏，仿佛他才是Albus Dumbledore最忠实的信徒，Percival看到到绑匪的左手磨蹭了一下Albus Dumbledore空着的座椅椅背。Percival意识到在绑匪看来，所有的观众都已经消失，只有Albus Dumbledore和与他有关的全部事物占据了整个视野。

台下很多巫师开始讨论变形术到底能做到什么程度，顿时一片嗡嗡声。Albus Dumbledore为了继续只好清了清嗓子。

“……使用这种改良的魔咒，加上个人能力的极高上限，他可以完全变成另外一个人，不同于易容马格斯，这种魔咒完全取决于控制力和魔力，他可以保持整日整日的变形……”

闪电仿佛击中了Percival Graves，那个绑匪他‘整日整日的保持变形，他可以完全的变成另外一个人’，魔力高强，为什么他现在才意识到，他真的不需要复方汤剂也可以变形？他为什么如此愚钝，为什么如此不小心，他的大意拱手将美国魔法国会的安全部打包送给了Gellert Grindelwald，而现在他只身一人面对着这个疯狂的，已经席卷欧洲，野心昭然的Grindelwald，他到底还能做什么？趁着他没有防备击败他？这是Percival Graves现在看来最愚蠢的想法。

“当然，这个魔咒有破解的方法，比如第一种方法……”

Percival Graves看向坐在他旁边的完全被讲座的内容激化的Gellert Grindelwald，他的表情如此兴奋，即使只是记忆，他的眼睛也激烈的追寻着对方，他赞赏他。Percival Graves意识到，他熟悉他，仿佛他们曾经在一起过。

Percival Graves想要立刻否定了自己的直觉，但是他越来越意识到这就是为什么Gellert Grindelwald突然想要他的记忆的答案。可是他难以想象他们在一起的时候究竟是什么样子，他们会把对方撕碎吗？他们会激烈的倾诉爱意，甚至完全不介意他人的观点吗？

“那么如果Gellert Grindelwald学会了这种变形术，处于欧洲的魔法学校，比如霍格沃茨会不会首当其冲？教授您对本学校的建议是什么？”一位年轻的学生突然提问，不论是出于好奇还是想要迫切的证明自己，他的问题都非常实际。

“我向你保证，年轻人，”Albus Dumbledore鼓励的说，“霍格沃茨已经准备开设一门新的变形术课程，我会亲自授课。同样的，我建议伊法魔尼魔法学校也这么做。”

Percival Graves感受到了一种来自Gellert Grindelwald的挥动了一下手臂的剧烈动作，他的眼睛里充满怒火。仿佛他终于感受到了背叛。但是怒火里又透着无奈和复杂，所以他只好无声的笑着。而他的魔咒依然钳制着Percival Graves，这就是他的魔法力量。他可以为这段记忆而瞬间激烈，却永远不会放松对Percival Graves的警惕。

Percival Graves沉默了下来，他意识到等到这段记忆结束，他的命运将永远不会取决于他自己。

当他们从冥想盆里掉出来的时候，Percival Graves看着对面举着魔杖的Gellert Grindelwald，奇怪的，他没有感受到丝毫的恐惧，他的抗争从来都没有意义，他无法从这场多年准备的战争中生还，即使Grindelwald履行承诺。他知道了太多东西，而Grindelwald十分清楚这一点。

“你真可悲。”Percival Graves大声的说。这将是他的最后的勇气和智慧。

“你的命运在我手里，想像一下，我们两个人究竟哪个是可悲的。”Gellert Grindelwald并没有被激怒。

“是的，可你的确是，”Percival Graves高傲的扬起了下巴，“你将永远无法赢得这场战争，而且即使你暂时放过了我，你的圣徒也会替你做完这一切。你知道吗，我还在某些方面胜过了你，当天我邀请Albus Dumbledore喝了咖啡，虽然英国人更喜欢喝茶，在这场会议结束之后，我们”

“你想说什么？你们约会吗？那场会议只持续了2天，你以为我不知道？”Gellert Grindelwald觉得这些话非常滑稽，“就算Albus Dumbledore真的亲吻了你，和你上床，你把他的脑子都操出来，那和我有什么关系？那是他的事情，我一点都不介意。”他不由自主的提高了嗓音，他甚至没有意识到自己这么做了,“我为什么要介意？他想怎么样是他的事，他完全可以这么不负责任。你不用认为你的话会激怒我，”Gellert Grindelwald冷笑起来，“这就是你的目的。激怒我不会给你带来好处，年轻人。”

“你真可悲。”Percival Graves意识到Gellert Grindelwald的话完全符合了他的猜想，并开始期待自己赢了遥远的最终翻盘。

“Percival Graves先生，你知道吗？”Gellert Grindelwald直视着他的眼睛，毫无躲闪，“Percival是Albus Dumbledore的中间名字。”他眼中的激烈消失了，代替的是残忍的笑意，“而你的姓就是你今晚旅行到达的最终地点。你将为美国魔法界的权利运动铺上一块基石，你的名字将成为最终胜利者最好的奖赏。祝你好运。”

一道绿光闪过，力量将Percival Graves推击到墙壁上，Percival Graves倒了下来，像一只被恶意摔在地上的破布娃娃。

Gellert Grindelwald漫步到穿衣镜前，整理了一下他的金色头发，同这些无趣之人打交道让他过于烦躁。他调整了一下手臂，施了守护神咒，一只银白的凤凰出现在他前方。它安静的，扇动着翅膀，而他伸出手轻柔的环住了凤凰的细长柔软的脖子，他慢慢握紧，直到凤凰消散，他大笑起来，仿佛已经赢得了所有的，旷日持久的战争。


End file.
